


Lost and Found

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Lucy gets lost in a swamp during a mission and is rescued by an unknown mage and whisked away for medical help due to her injuries. When she wakes up, she has no memory beyond watching the man who saved her fight to do so.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea egg here, storing it here, yes it's free to use if you want, not sure if I'll run with it or not.......DESNA

“Shit” the curse was ripped out of her right before the dripping log sailed by clipping her in spite of her twisting and leaping to try and avoid it. It tagged her hip, spinning her so it hit her in the back as it sailed by and her eyes flashed with spots when the back of her head hit the wet dead wood.

She was in Halemcamp swamp, east of Oak Town trying her best to just get the hell out of the place. Natsu and her team had been in a hell of a fight with a nasty brood of Wyverns and one of the big ones had grabbed Lucy by the leg and carried her off, finally dropping her right in the middle of the fucking swamp where a Bog Vulcan had caught scent of her and was now trying to subdue her so he could take her as his woman.

The saddest part of the whole thing? This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened in the last 6 months. The war was behind them, the guild was going strong, Laxus had stepped up into leadership better than anyone had ever even dreamed and had joined forces in a way with Bickslows older brother Kaleb in Bosco.

While Lucy and Team Natsu were on a mission it had all just changed, they had left their chaotic but lovable guild and returned to find a Guild Operations System, designed by Kaleb, installed and they had all been handed lacrima coms, informed their team would be formally dissolved in favor of the guild-wide system and before that had happened, Natsu had come up with the idea that they would take on a group of Jobs near Oak Town that would keep them away from the guild for 6 months….

That had been 8 months ago and they were on the last job...finally. Lucy had almost left three times, almost walked away, thrown her hands up and just gone the hell home. She was done arguing, done with being given a grin instead of respect, and more than anything, she was tired, worn out with having her clothes burned, rewards lost and she hated, absolutely hated, moments like these.

Natsu used to watch out for her more, used to care more, and she’d tried so hard to rewrite the damned book but the truth was, she had no fucking clue about demonic writing, no fucking clue how to read or write Demonic languages and what she’d done had been...stupid as fucking hell, she should have let Freed or Levy do it but No, she’d just had to dive in, not knowing shit about what the fuck she was doing, and the “New Natsu” was...to put it nicely, an airheaded asshole most of the time.

He was maybe smarter, he seemed to be, but just...cared less. He’d started sleeping with Lisanna, and he wasn’t exclusive, it was like the “new Natsu” was a horney, drinking, partying wild man. He sure as hell didn’t watch anyones back anymore, smirking when Erza had mentioned it.

“Pfft, look, we’re all strong, we can all watch our own damn asses, I wanna kick ass, not guard it.” He’d said flippantly and Lucy had been fine with that, she really had, she prefered her team wasn’t watching over her like a bunch of damn mother hens, it had sure opened up her life to more fun, but there were times...like when a large female Wyvern runs past you as your burning the fuck out if its nest? That maybe Lucy expected Natsu to fucking notice he wasn’t the only person there, and that letting the Wyvern past him while Lucy and Gray had been fighting the 11 horse sized baby wyverns and Erza was busy with it’s mate, might not have been such a great idea. The nest? Yeah it didn’t had 9 inch long sharp teeth and wasn’t breathing noxious gases, it could have waited. Yes the job asked for the nest to be destroyed...but really, handling the fucking Wyverns first was really what the person wanted.

Instead, the female had lunged in, grabbed Lucy and taken to the air, Lucy screaming as it’s teeth sank into her calf and it’s breath burned her skin.

She’d seen Natsu not even look up from what he was fucking doin as Gray was left overwhelmed by all 11 baby wyvern when the mother had taken off with Lucy.

Momma had carried her probably 10 miles and dumped her into the heart of one of the thickest most dangerous swamps in Fiore, probably in all of Ishgar and gone back, Lucy knew, without a doubt, she was on her own, though she’d seen a camp and men wearing unfamiliar uniforms as she’d been carried overhead, she’d tried to scream for help, but while they had looked, all she’d heard of their response was laughing...yeah...if she got free of the fucking Vulcan? She was going to limp her muddy ass over there and kick all those guys asses….

She managed to get to her feet and dodge another swipe from the Vulcan, trying her best to summon help, Virgo appearing and pulling her out of the Vulcans reach, both of them looking wide eyed at the damned thing as Lucys mind raced for a plan.

Loke emerged on her other side and she was about to open her mouth and start giving orders when there was a strange whistling sound and she watched, eyes widening in disbelief, as shadows curled up and suddenly a piece of air seemed to rip open and a figure flew from the rift, gleaming black swords flashing and the Vulcan screamed in rage as it staggered to the side, deep slashes across it’s leg, flank and arm.

The man hit the mud and whirled, keeping his feet even though he was skidding fast on the greasy mud, faced the Vulcan and Lucy watched him push off the mud, back bending, in a graceful backflip until a rift opened and he vanished into it, emerging a second later above the Vulcan, black swords again flashing and the Vulcan screamed again, swinging at the man and she stared, mouth falling open as a black boot jerked up and the man used the Vulcans own swing to springboard him easily 40 feet up, tucking and flipping again and vanishing into another rift as the Vulcan fell over, blood spewing from too many gaping slashes from those black swords to count.

Lucy was about to step out when Virgo clapped a hand over her mouth and she saw three men from that camp she’d flown over.

“Where...shit...big Vulcan...where’d the blonde go?” One said.

“She didn’t do this...did she? Maybe she’s under it?” Another offered.

Lucy realized they were Alvarez, she knew the uniforms, also knew there were still Alvarez renegades turning up randomly, and kicked herself internally for calling down to them and calling their attention to herself in the first place.

A rift opened though and Lucy sucked in a breath as those black swords swung, one man tipped over without his head, the other gaped wide eyed, looking down at a bloody blade protruding from his throat out in front of him.

The man in black swung the blade free and kicked the second man over into the mud and Lucy was suddenly pinned by the deepest red eyes she’d ever seen in her life and stunned by the smirk that quirked full lips...he was...gorgeous.

Tall, muscular, skin tight leather hugging very well defined thighs and a skin tight black leather sleeveless jerkin hugging a beautifully cut torso, a slender black silk bandana holding thick wavy black hair back that reached just past broad shoulders, red streaks curling from the part just to the right of a lifted black eyebrow.

He twirled one of the swords around his hand and winked at her, blowing her a kiss before vanishing again and she almost called out again when a thick arrow sailed through the air right where he’d been standing.

“I missed him!” A man shouted and there were screams as all hell broke loose, suddenly there were Alvarez everywhere, everyone from that camp she’d flown over and Lucy clung to the tree she was hiding behind, grateful suddenly she was covered head to foot in mud and watching in shocked awe as the man in black started emerging again at high speeds from those rifts...gates...yes they were gates, she felt them opening, the magic was spatial, but he wasn’t just a gate mage...no...the blades, she watched shadows curl along them, watched shadows move up from the thick bog and rip men down into the mud screaming definitely put into motion by the man in black.

“No! Nooo! Shit come out here and fight like a damn MAN you fucking coward!!” A big one screamed after watching several of his comrades either ripped through one of the gates, yanked under the mud or beheaded.

Shadows swirled up from the bog and there he was...smiling at the enraged Alvarez soldier, black katanas dripping blood, bits of blood and gore spattered on the tight black leather hugging his impressive body.

“You want to fight this way? Face to face? Magic to magic sword to sword? That’s sort of what I was already doing but...ok...tell me what Battalion you’re a remnant of...which general led you and I’ll humor you, otherwise?....” Shadows swirled up the mans legs and he shouted, jumping from them and swinging his sword wildly at them. The man in black had a smooth as silk voice...a distinct litl in it, an accent and Lucys mind placed it quickly, he was Boscan, the man in the black leather was a Boscan mage…

“Invel!, We were in the Battalion brought in by Invel the Winter General!” The man shouted and the shadows slid away, the man turning toward the man in black.

“We gonna fight like men?” He snarled and the red eyed man smirked 

“I was all along.” He purred and the man rushed him, but he wasn’t reckless, he was hindered by the slick greasy mud, and it was instantly apparent he was the only one that had the issue, because the man in black whirled with the grace of a dancer, swords arching and deflecting the big soldiers, batting it aside and then sharply one twisted and before the man could even complete his first swing the hilt of one of the Katanas hit his chest, the blade protruding out his back.

“You wanted a close death...you got it.” The man in black hissed, a boot coming up to shove the man off his sword sending him flying backwards to land in the bog dead as the man in black vanished again, more screams rising, though far fewer than before until...after several long minutes...silence hung heavy over the swamp.

Lucy pressed against the tree, breathing hard, eyes still wide, counting...just what she could see...18 dead soldiers and a dead Vulcan littered the semi clear area she had been fighting the vulcan in. Her head hurt so bad from where the log had hit her, and she was having trouble thinking, black spots swimming in and out of her vision. She was in trouble, she knew it, she had to...something...she couldn’t think….

“Lo...loke…” She whispered and the Lion spirit shifted closer to her, keen eyes searching for the man in black.

“I...I don’t know Princess…” He breathed in a whisper.

“Princess huh? Of anything I’d recognize or is that just a pet name?” The light easy tone behind them had even Virgo making a startled sound and Lucy twisted, hiss through clenched teeth as her leg and side protested the movement as she faced the man in black.

He was leaning against a tree about 10 feet away, no black swords but a long black dagger in his hand cleaning his nails idly, glancing at Lucy and her spirits with an easy smile.

Loke stepped between Lucy and the man.

“She’s not royalty...on this world at least.” He answered and the man tilted his head and shrugged.

“Ok...but out here in the asshole of Fiore, dressed in next to nothing…” He waved the dagger to take in Lucys ripped mini skirt and somewhat charred tank top and exposed lace bra...all soaked with mud and currently blackish brown because of that.

“I’m a fan of that by the way, nice legs, great tits, tight ass all on display, I love a woman that loves herself enough to show her shit off, but you arrived via Wyvern and landed on a Vulcan...I mean...great entrance? I just wouldn’t have gone so far myself...the Wyvern was enough.” he said and with a wave of his hand the dagger swirled away in smoky shadows and she was looking into amused eyes the color of wine.

“Yeah well...I didn’t exactly choose my entrance...I don’t...think....” Lucy said, voice shaking a little, her leg was throbbing, her side burned and she was starting to struggle to keep her eyes open.

The wine colored eyes narrowed and he stilled, sharp eyes finding blood seeping through the dark mud.

“You’re more hurt than you look, have any spirits that heal?” He asked then, all amusement gone from his voice.

Lucy tried to answer, but Loke suddenly vanished and so did Virgo moments before the black spots encroaching on her vision finally took it over and she slumped to the muddy ground.

The man in black cursed under his breath and hurried to her, looking over her leg and frowning he hefted her up, finding her lighter than he’d expected and carried her to the now...unoccupied enemy camp, setting her down on a bed roll before waving a hand, shadows shooting out in all directions and within seconds a few returned, medical kits and supplies carried to the leather clad mage who was busy removing a boiling kettle from the camp fire and checking it, finding water he quickly checked through the supplies and returned to the blonde.

“Well beautiful...lets get you cleaned up and patched up so I can get you through the voids to better help.” He said softly, making short work of her clothes he cleaned her up as best he could in the environment, cleaning out the wound in her leg and frowning at the blackening bruises down her side.

“Should have stepped in sooner with that damned Vulcan…” He sighed but smiled faintly as he packed her wound.

“You just looked so good fighting.” He smirked to himself, found a clean blanket to wrap her in and rolled her into it tightly before gathering her up again and stepping into the blackness of the voids beyond one of his gates.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You have no clue who she is…” The dead pan voice was deep and silky with a sexy lilt.

“No MASTER Kaleb, brother dearest, I told you already, nothing, she’s all burned somehow, that must have happened before I saw her. I was tracking that last group of Alvarez, got em by the way, Invels last leavings, anyway, a wyvern flew over dropped her on a fucking Vulcan and I saved her, she’s a Celestial mage, she had spirits out she fought with. Other than that? It’s like Cris said, looks like there was a mark on her hand but she’s covered in burns.” Was the slightly defensive reply, another silky sexy deep accented voice.

“Cristoff?” First voice.

“Like he said, her hand took some burns, magical fire for sure, hefty intensity, she may have a mark, there’s a hint of pink in a couple places on the back of her hand but the magic fire fucked it up so when I healed her hand the mark didn’t come back. Likely a guilded mage though. Poisoned, the wyvern bites to her leg were nasty, skin was messed up, some sort of gaseous wyvern by the looks of it, the worst injury though was the blow to her side and the back of her head, that’s why she hasn’t woken up yet, head injuries like that….” Third voice, also deep, sexy, she approved.

She could smell mint, smoke and apples as well as the antiseptic of medical supplies, couldn’t at all figure out where she was though.

“She’s waking up, her mind is trying to sharpen…” First voice said.

“It was a big ass log that thing threw at her…” Second voice, she liked that one, it wasn’t quite as deep as the first, had a sweet smooth tone she liked.

Her eyes fluttered and light hit them and she grimaced.

“It’s alright, you’re ok…” Third voice, very soothing, and a cool hand that smelled of mint touched her face and she opened her eyes, looking up into deep dark blue eyes that had silver flecks in them like stars…

“Beautiful...you have beautiful eyes…” She breathed and he smiled at her...handsome too, Gods was he ever, thick shiny blue black hair was pulled back into a tail that hung over a shoulder...tan skin...full lips, straight nose….yep...handsome.

“So do you, I’m Cristoff, what’s your name?” He asked softly and she opened her mouth to answer but...the answer wouldn’t come...nothing came and she frowned, mind drawing a blank and suddenly another hand came forward, pushing her bangs back from her forhead and she looked up into pale lavender eyes and drew a breath, smiling again.

“”Holy shit...you have gorgeous eyes too...you’re like….beautiful...almost unreal…” She breathed, it was true, though at the moment for the life of her she could draw no comparisons, she was certain she’d never seen any man more beautiful than the one with the pale Lavender eyes.

“Yeah, one dip in immaculate light and he comes out all other worldly, don’t be too impressed, it was Immaculate light that did that.” The second voice...she looked past the beautiful man and smiled more, meeting deep dark eyes the color of wine in yet another handsome face.

“Gods, all three of you are gorgeous sexy as hell men...did I go to heaven or something? Gods gave me three sexy men because I was a good girl? Thank you Gods I accept!” She giggled, feeling so strange, her head was just swimming, she couldn’t string any thoughts together past admiring the three handsome men in front of her.

The wine eyed one laughed “I bet I could make you see a piece of heaven…” He purred at her and the lavender eyed one rolled his pretty eyes.

“Yeah, he’s no gift from any Heaven...Miss...what is your name? Can you try again to think of it for me?” Lavender eyes asked and she frowned but tried….and came up...empty.

“Try thinking, what happened before you woke up here?’ Lavender eyes asked and she smirked at him.

“If I think of something do i get a kiss because those lips…..” She snickered and he smiled, all three men did.

“Sugar you tell us your name I’ll kiss you anywhere you want as many times as you like.” Wine eyes purred.

“Oooo, I...I….all I remember is...you...fighting something that was trying to kill me…” She said, images of the wine eyed one fighting first a huge Vulcan, then men in strange clothes flashing through her head.

“Yeah and you got hit on the head…” Wine eyes sighed, tilting his head.

“Is that why I can’t….think…?” She asked and Lavender eyes touched her forehead again and frowned.

“Yes...you have...amnesia...deep enough I can’t cut through it...yet...I’m Kaleb, your rescuer there is my younger brother Vander, and you know Cristoff...you’re safe, you’re aboard the Eclipse, a Boscan airship. Vander...get some pictures of our guest, we’ll see about finding out where she belongs...right now though, we need to get the things you found in that camp to Bosco immediately. She’s Fioran...but she speaks Boscan, so…” He looked hard at her.

“Since Vander heard you called “Princess”, we’ll just call you that for now, you are under the protection of White Sea, I’m the Guildmaster of it and you are my guest until we figure out who you are exactly and can get you to wherever you need to be….” He told her and she smiled at him. 

Somehow, Princess didn’t sound too far off, and...she really liked these men, she felt...safe, and seriously turned on and while she didn’t know much right now, she knew that was a good thing.

“So no kiss huh?” She smiled and Kaleb smiled back, leaning forward and brushing his lips over hers.

“Welcome aboard the Eclipse, and...welcome to White Sea, Princess.” He said and stood, moving away. Cristoff chuckled, and his lips pecked hers softly, the dark blue eyes glittering with humor, he winked at her, rising and turning.

“I’m going to fetch you some clothes, Van, behave…” He gave the wine eyed one a dark look and the man laughed, waving a hand.

“I won’t take advantage of a woman without a memory.” He snorted and Cristoff nodded, following after Kaleb. As soon as he was out of sight the wine eyed man, Vander, who had saved her from so much danger and was the only person she had any memory of at all, was sitting on her bed leaning over her.

“But I will give you a proper kiss..Princess.” He purred and Lucys eyes fluttered shut as that smiling mouth pressed against hers, his full lips were so soft and warm she moaned into them and he hummed in humor, easing her back against the pillow, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her head as he tilted his head, lips slanting over hers, teasing hers apart, his tongue sliding in and Lucy flung her arms around him and yanked him down onto her better, kissing him back with all she had because it felt so damned good and she trusted him, this man in all black who had fought what felt like an army of dangerous men to save her.

She didn’t remember who she was, but she knew Vander would protect her, he’d done so...and right now...he was making her whole being feel all hot and hungry.

“Vander! I said BEHAVE!”


End file.
